Spirit Within the Flowers
by amanda-panda232
Summary: Destiny was cruel, you could say, as it could bring two people together,only to tear them apart in the end. But,there was something that kept the man chained to the 8 year old girl he had come to cherish. After all, her spirit lingered within the flowers.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs Kye and Solaris.**

"Kye(pronounced Kai), could you do me a favor?" Master Eraqus asked the young man who was currently lifting a small boy in the air. Kye looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yes Master?" He said, putting the boy down on the ground and the small girl off of his back. "I would like you to visit a world called Radiant Garden for me. I need you to pick up a few things." the master instructed, handing him a piece of paper. Kye bowed. "Yes master."

Once Eraqus left, Kye turned around to see Aqua crying and Terra trying to comfort her. Kye frowned. "What happened?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the small 9 year old girl and lifted her up into his arms. Terra, a little 10 year old menace, frowned and said "Aqua kicked me and I pushed her but I didn't-" Aqua shouted "Liar! I didn't kick you!" she stuck her tongue out and wrapped her arms around Kye's neck. The 18 year old boy just rolled his eyes and sighed, putting Aqua down on a stone chair near the summit. "Terra, it's not good to harm your friends and Aqua, it's not good to call others liars. Please behave while im gone ok?" Kye said, wiping Aqua's tears away.

Terra and Aqua exchanged glances. "Kye? Could you stay for one more day and train with us? Aqua wants to learn how to use magic and I want to Spar with you." Terra asked, shoving his hands into his pockets of his tan caprice. Aqua smiled widely as she said "And there's a meteor shower tonight!" Kye looked at the castle from the bottom of the steep stone steps and sighed. "Alright, just one day but tomorrow im leaving to finish the Master's request." The two nodded their heads and grabbed one of Kye's large rough hands, pulling him to the Summit.

He chuckled slightly, and allowed the small children to lead him to wherever they pleased. They were the only children in this world so they always stuck together. Aqua wore a simple blue spaghetti strapped dress, stars rimming the bottom hem. Terra had on a brown plain t-shirt and tan shorts. Kye on the other hand, was a well built man and not too tan. His hands were rough and calloused from holding his key blade. He was tall, almost towering over Master Eraqus. Terra and Aqua liked to call him 'The Friendly Giant.' He had spiked brown hair in a fashion that Terra had…almost. The only difference was that there was a slight bang almost covering his right eye.

Once at the summit, Terra and Aqua fell back onto the grass and basked in the sun. Kye only chuckled and sat cross-legged next to them.

"Kye?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like to visit other worlds?" Terra asked. Kye looked up at the sky as the sun began to set behind the white peaked mountains. "Nothing special really...You just meet new people, see new sights. That's about it. I didn't really find it fairly interesting though..." Aqua smiled widely and pointed at the first star appearing in the night sky. "That's a world right? All the worlds are bright stars in the sky right?" Kye nodded and pointed at the star appearing next to it. "That's right Aqua. All worlds look like stars to the people that live in the world. To a world somewhere far off, our home looks like a star." Terra stood and stretched out his arms towards the sky, as if embracing it.

"I wonder...If there's someone out there who wants to see them all."

Aqua smiled and did the same, reaching out as if hoping to grab a star as well.

"I wonder if someone is watching our star then."

~3~

"Sol, do you have a dream?" 4 year old Kairi asked her friend as she and two other children were picking flowers in the outer gardens. A girl who looked the age of 8 put a finger on her chin and looked up to the sky, deep in thought. "hmm…I think it would be to travel to other worlds and meet new people. What's your dream Ienzo?" The 4 year old boy in the lab coat only mumbled a few words that the girls could not understand but caught "Shrouded and no light." "A world that's dark? Sounds scary…" Kairi mumbled, examining a black flower and adding it to the bouquet in her hand.

The 8 year old looked up and saw the sun setting, the first star appearing into the dark sky. She smiled and pointed.

"Look! I saw it first, I get the wish!" she shouted, pride lacing her voice. Kairi looked up and admired the dark sky beginning to twinkle with the stars of the worlds appearing.

"What makes the stars really bright at night?"

"Grandma told me that the stars are worlds and that they shine brightly because of the light in that world."

"Your grandma seem to know alot, Kairi."

The three continued to pick flowers until it started to get late. Kairi's grand-mother came and, after waving goodbye, she left her friends and ran up to her grandmother. At the same time, Ienzo waved goodbye to the girl and walked up to Even, his care taker. The small raven-haired girl sighed as she held her knees close to her chest and stared up at the sky, dreaming, wondering, hoping, and wishing to see the outside worlds.

"I want to see them all…" She whispered to herself.

"Solaris! Time to go!"

An old man wearing a blue robe called out, looking for the small girl. She got up and ran up to him. "Coming Merlin!" she called out. Once she caught up to him, the wizard smiled as they both walked home, hand in hand. "How was your day, child?" he asked. "It was fine. The weather keeps getting better and better." Solaris held up a bouquet of flowers. "Here, I got you these. The ones on your desk were withering away so I went out and picked fresh ones." Merlin combed his fingers through her slightly spiked up hair and smiled. "Thank you my dear."

When the two got home, Solaris went and changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, getting ready for bed.

"Merlin you told me there are other worlds besides this one right? How many are there?" Solaris asked her adopted father before he tucked her into bed. Merlin stroked his beard and said "Well my dear, there are countless worlds out there and it'll take someone ages to go to them all. Now just get your head out of the clouds and go to bed. Aren't you meeting with Lea and Isa tomorrow?" Solaris nodded and lied back down on the soft bed as Merlin blew out the lit candle near her bed.

In her dream, she was flying over a large white castle with glorious gold colors. She saw a trail leading from the castle to a mountain that had a great view of the surrounding areas and stone furnish nearby. She looked around and saw two children waving to a man at the bottom of the stone steps that lead up to the castle doors.

_'This is…'_

~3~

"Ok, Im heading out now!" Kye called out as Terra and Aqua waved goodbye at the top of the stairs.

"Bye Kye!" they called out and watched as his clothes disappeared only to be replaced by black red-rimmed armor with two golden spikes jutting out of his helmet, pointing in the direction behind him. He threw his key blade, Half Sun, into the air, only for it to repel back as a key blade glider used to travel in The Lanes Between. He climbed on and flew into the portal of light as he traveled to Radiant Garden.

~3~

Solaris literally launched out bed to get dressed. Today was her friend's, Lea, birthday and she had told him that she wanted to show him what she found within the large castle that loomed over the city. The two were always caught in mischievous acts that always involved sneaking into the castle. Isa would follow along, always telling the two that they should turn around before anyone sees them. Unfortunately, they never listen.

Solaris dressed into black shorts with a spiked wrap around it and a red v-neck sleeveless shirt that had to be tied on the side. Solaris quickly slipped on her sandals and dashed out the door, calling out to Merlin "Im heading out!" as she slips on her arm warmers that widens around her elbows, making it cover her hands as it was too long.

Solaris ran through the town and didn't stop until she arrived in front of the gate of the castle, stumbling abit. She stopped and tried to catch her breath as Lea and Isa looked up. "Hmm? Oh hey Sol!" Lea greets her and pats her on the back. Solaris weakly waved 'hi' to the two eight year olds. Solaris held up a green wrapped box and said "Happy birthday big brother Lea!" she said, hugging the red head. Lea smiled and hugged her back as he tore through the box. "Oh wow!" he exclaims as he takes out a crown made of flowers. "Thanks Sol." He said, though he really didn't expect this, he didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings. Solaris nodded and opened the gate for the two. "Shall we?" as soon as she does though, it starts to rain, a sure fire sign of telling them that this wasn't going to be one of their infiltration missions.

"What the-? It's raining?"

"No duh Sherlock!"

Lea, Isa, and Solaris all ran to their homes, telling each other that it'll have to wait for next time.

"Thanks for the gift Sol!"

"Your Welcome and Happy Birthday Lea!"

As Solaris was running home, she tripped on something, sending her flying to the stone ground. A blue twitchy creature with slanted red eyes appeared next to her. She gasped in fright but sighed in relief as she held her pet flood* near her. "Ugh, don't scare me like that." she scolded him, the pet lowering his head in shame.

Solaris slowly lifted up her upper body, using her arm as leverage. She turned to look over her shoulder to see that she tripped over a body. The girl quickly scrambled onto her knees as she crawled over to the body, "Oh my gosh are you ok?" She waited for an answer until she saw that it was not moving. "Im gonna see what it looks like…" She whispers to the pet as she carefully crawls around to see the man's face covered by his brown hair. "Ngghh…" he groaned. Solaris brushed his hair away to reveal a handsome face and a pained expression. "Quick, help me get him inside." She said to the blue unversed as Solaris closed her eyes and used a zero gravity spell on him, lifting him into the air slightly as she guided the body into her home.

~3~

Kye felt groggy and sore all over, not to mention he had a blistering head-ache. He heard whispering in the background. "Merlin, im fine. You should be more worried about him though…I've never seen him before…did he come from a different world?" a female voice squealed quietly. _'Aqua?' _Kye sighed and groaned as he slowly sat up, using his elbow as support. A pair of small hands were suddenly on his chest, pushing him back down onto something soft beneath him. "Don't get up too fast. You have a fever and some cuts and bruises that are still healing." a soft voice tells him as he lets the person guide him back onto the mattress of what Kye is assuming is a bed.

Kye opens his eyes, revealing dull emerald greens due to his-"Achoo!" fever… Kye felt a warm towel being placed on his head by a small girl with glistening grey eyes, almost white. She had shoulder length raven hair and a flower adorned her crown. "Oh, you're ok…" She sighed, hugging the unversed tightly to her chest. _'Unversed!' _he thought in panic as he calls for his key blade, prepared to swipe at the blue monster. The girl screamed and the creature gripped onto the girl's shirt tightly.

"Stop!" Merlin yells, casting a spell to shield Solaris. The key blade made contact to the crystal barrier and repelled backwards, sending a stinging sensation into Kye's arm. It felt like he just hit a metal bar against another metal bar.

"That blue creature is tamed meaning it will do no harm to Solaris." Merlin explained as he checked over Solaris and the tamed flood. Kye stared at it, not believing it at first as it nervously waved at the man. "Your name is Solaris?" Kye asked the girl, suddenly having an image of Aqua overlap hers. The raven haired girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kye…"

At the mentioning of his name, her mind suddenly reeled back the dream she had the night before. The dream of a brunette haired man waving goodbye to two children, who lived in a sparkling white castle with gold and white peaked mountains. Another world perhaps?

Solaris tilted her head to the side, her eyes were half-lidded and a small smile on her face.

"Kye…are you from another world? A world that has a white castle with gold and a path leading to a summit?" she asked, recalling all of the details of her dream. Kye looked up at her with shock as he stiffened.

The girl smiled knowingly and closed her eyes recalling her dream from last night.

"I had a dream…and I saw that place. It was bright and green, so lush of nature. And then…I saw two kids standing at the top of a stone staircase, waving goodbye to someone at the field below the stairs. Tell me Kye, was that you I saw in my dream?" Kye's mouth was wide open as he marveled at how accurate she was of his departure. It was as if she was there watching the whole time. Kye stiffly nodded his head, clearing his throat. "H-how did you know?"

Solaris opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a tired moan as she started to sway, her sight becoming fuzzy as she slumped forward, resting her head on Kye's chest as she mumbled "Sleepy…" Kye blinked twice and smiled as he hesitated at first to pet her hair but pet it nonetheless, his fingers combing through her raven locks. Merlin smiled and shook his head. "That girl has an uncanny talent for having very accurate dreams of the future. Poor thing always gets tired out faster than usual." Merlin explained as he came over and picked up Solaris to tuck her into bed. Kye nodded and watched as the wizard tucked the girl into the bed across the room.

"Are you her father?" Kye asked, managing to sit up straight. Merlin smiled but shook his head as he took out the flower in her hair and placed it on the nightstand. "Solaris's parents both perished in a terrible house fire. The body of the father was never found…Poor girl was only four at the time so she doesn't remember much. One thing does peak my interest though…" Merlin trailed off but Kye asked "What is it?"

Merlin pointed at Kye. "That weapon you have there, a key blade is it not?" Kye stiffened and slowly reached his hand out, the key blade appearing before them. Merlin nodded.

"She too, wields the ability of the Key blade but only for a short amount of time. It's as if it does not accept her fully."

Kye raised an eyebrow as he looked at the sleeping girl. "But how and at this age?" Kye asked, not making any sense of this. Merlin stroked his beard and said "Well, it'd be best to wait for her to awaken the next morning for her to answer your questions."

With that, Merlin left the house to run some quick errands. Kye stood and loomed over the raven haired girl. Kye thought, furrowing his eyebrows, his face turned into a look of pain. He stared at the flower, figuring out it was an iris as he fingered he soft lilac petals.

_'Just who are you Solaris?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire was everywhere and there was no known fire escape near by. Solaris's eyes widened as she closed her eyes and clutched her knees tightly to her chest, waiting for all of it to go away. Crackling was heard from the breaking wood and screams of terror filled the air. She opened her mouth to call for help but nothing would ever come out. As if her voice was gone all together.

It always began like this. Fire. It was always everywhere. No one always came to help her, her voice was always gone, and the same terrible shriek was always there. She knew her fate, it always ended up the same. That doesn't mean she wished for a different out come though.

The small girl soon felt warmth consume her but not of burning pain but of comfort and protection. She opened her eyes to come face to face with shining emerald eyes. It was Kye. Solaris smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying out in joy as the fire and the world around them began to fade into white nothingness. "Kye!" The young man smiled and hugged her back. Solaris backed away and smiled, happy that the fire and the screams were gone and her voice was brought back. Deep inside, she knew this was all a dream. Her dreams always started like that. The fire at her home.

She felt a sudden pain enter her head. She clenched her fists and gripped the sides of her head in pain, groaning out. "Kye…" She looked up through half lidded eyes of pain, only to see that Kye faded away, a piece of paper floating where he just stood. Solaris opened her mouth to call out for him but, she looked around with a confused expression as she thought,

_'Who was he?'_

~3~

Solaris slowly opened her eyes, groaning at how bright it was. Solaris turned away from the light and continued to sleep, hearing whispers behind her. Kye was speaking. "I guess I'll head out now. Thanks for allowing me to stay in your home for the night." Merlin chuckled "Oh no, we are thankful to have someone like you in our home. Oh and do tell Eraqus 'hello' for me." Solaris shot out of bed, startling Kye for a moment. "You can't leave yet!" She cried out, climbing out of bed. Kye sighed and smiled sadly, kneeling down in front of the girl. "Im sorry Solaris but I must leave soon. I only came to this world to pick up a few items for my master." Solaris clung onto Kye's black vest, begging for him to stay.

"Please Kye, I don't want my dream to come true! I don't want to forget you!"

Kye's eyes widened. "You…had a dream?" Solaris frowned and nodded "Yes, I had a dream where I was in my home and it was on fire. That's how all of my dreams start off. Then, I saw you and the next thing I knew, I had a painful headache and you were gone, along with my memories of you. Please Kye, stay a little bit longer so I can reassure myself that I won't ever forget you." she begged. Kye sighed and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, bringing her forehead to press on his. He closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll stay for a few more days." Solaris gasped in joy until a finger was stuck out in front of her. "Only if you promise me you won't tell anyone that im from another world, got it?" Kye held out a pinky to her, which Solaris grabbed happily with her own.

As soon as Solaris changed into outing clothes, she and Kye, hand in hand, waved goodbye to Merlin and headed out as the girl gave a proper tour of the world she was raised in.

~3~

"So where do you want to go first?" Kye asked her as they began to aimlessly wander. Solaris put a finger on her chin, something she does out of habit, and said "I want to show you the…Outer Gardens! It's so beautiful there!" she exclaimed as she tugged his arm towards the Garden, knowing that her friends would be there. "I want to introduce you to some of my friends too!" Kye nodded and smiled as he let the girl guide him to their first destination.

Kairi and Ienzo were looking all over town for Solaris when they didn't see her at the gardens where she usually was. "Where could she be?" Kairi said, more to herself than Ienzo. Ienzo only continued to look and scan the area. Hoping to get a glimpse of his friend's raven hair.

"Kairi! Ienzo! Where are you!" a voice shouted for them. They both looked up to see their friend with a man who they've never seen before. "Stranger…" Ienzo mumbled, Kairi nodding.

Solaris spotted them and waved for them to come over, excited to introduce them to her new friend. Kairi and Ienzo were skeptical at first, exchanging glances before jogging up to them. "Sol? Who is this?" Kairi asked, looking up at the tall brunet man. "Kairi, Ienzo, this is Kye. He's staying for a few days so im showing him around." Solaris looked up to Kye and said, pointing at her friends as she said their names. "Kye, this is Kairi and Ienzo." Kye waved, suddenly feeling a large source of light from the red haired girl and a growing source of darkness in the blue slate haired boy. 'I have bad and good feelings about them and their future.' Kye thought. He felt a tug, signaling that Solaris still wanted to show him the rest pf the town. Kye observed the Outer Gardens and admired its beauty.

"So this is the outer gardens?" Solaris nodded and she pointed out all of the little details such as the door hidden behind the fountain, the locked metal gate and each specific kind of flower in each of the flower patches. Kye was more interested in the door on the fountain. "It' this underground pathway to the water system. We're not allowed to go in there at all…" Kairi explained. Kye nodded, still intrigued but decided to drop the subject since they were just children and wouldn't know much about it.

"Solaris, Merlin told me that you know how to wield a key blade? Do you mind showing me?" Kye asked, kneeling down in front of her. Kairi and Ienzo stared at their friend, intrigued. Solaris's eyes widened as she held out her hand, a key blade with an intricate design appearing before flashing away again. She frowned "I don't know how to actually use its full power though…so I don't use it often not like I can anyway...It always disappears after I call for it." Solaris explained. "Sol is really good with magic though." Kairi boasted, causing the girl to blush. The corners of Ienzo's mouth twitched upward as he mumbled quietly "Great control…" Kye smiled as he watched the kids bicker for a bit, reminding him of Terra and Aqua. "Shall we?" Kye asked, holding his hand out to the raven haired girl. Solaris nodded and waved goodbye to her friends before showing Kye the rest of the town.

~3~

"Solaris, when did you find out that you could wield a key blade?" Kye asked as they sat on a stone bench, admiring the beautiful fountains in the Fountain Court. Solaris swung her feet back and forth in the air and said "Well, it was when I was only six that it just flashed before me and that's when my dreams started. It only flashed though and it didn't stay very long before it was gone." Kye nodded and held out his hand in front of him, his key blade appearing before them. Solaris marveled at how beautiful, and yet sinister, looking it was. "I could teach you how to use it. Back in my world, there are two kids who are training with theirs. Their dream is to become a key blade master like me and our master." Kye smiled as a flashback played in his head.

_"Terra, Aqua, do you have a dream you both share?"_

_Kye asked them one night as they all sat at the summit of the mountain, watching the Meteor shower._

_Terra stood and posed with his wooden key blade, saying "I want to become a great Keyblade master. Maybe even greater than you and Master Eraqus, Kye." Aqua nodded and Kye scoffed._

_"Hmph, big dream."_

_Kye sat up and placed a large rough hand on top of Terra's head, ruffling his hair. "I'll wait for the day that you actually surpass me." Terra nodded, "I'll be stronger and more powerful than you'll ever be." The brunet boasted. The older only rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Terra, being powerful is more than just brute strength alone," he placed a finger on the boy's chest where his heart was, "It's strength in the heart that really and truly matters, understand that?" Kye looked at both Aqua and Terra, earning a nod and a large smile from the two. "Kye, when will we get to use our real keyblades instead of wooden ones?" Aqua asked as Terra got situated back onto the grass._

_"You'll have to wait for a really long time but It'll come to you when you and your heart are ready. For the two of you, it'll be soon."_

"Hmm…lucky I brought this." Kye said to himself as he held out a wooden keyblade. Solaris tilted her head and grabbed it, slightly swinging it around in the air before her. "Before you can use your own key blade, practice with this one. It's almost the same thing." Kye told her. Solaris hopped off the bench, wooden keyblade in hand. "Train with that for awhile and come find me when you think you got the hang of how it feels." Kye instructed before walking away, heading to the underground system below the outdoor gardens.

Solaris looked at it and sighed, thinking _'How am I supposed to get use to how it feels if I can't even get use to the fact that these things are real…'_

~3~

"Hey Solaris!" Lea called out, running down the steps to meet up with her, Isa slowly following behind. Solaris looked up. "Oh, Lea…" She spotted something in both of his hands. "What are those?" Lea smirked and swung around two chakrams. "What do you think? My dad made them for me. He said start with wooden ones and when im ready, I can get a real set sooner or later. " Solaris's eyes widened and admired the craftsmen ship. "Looks like two wooden Frisbees if you ask me…" Isa scoffed, Lea only rolled his eyes until he caught the sight of Kye's wooden keyblade in Solaris's possession. "Hey, looks like you have something new there too! Wanna break them in?" Lea asked, basically challenging her. Isa rolled his eyes, leaning against the stone wall.

"If you mean _'Breaking them in' _you mean by literally breaking it into smithereens? Your dad isn't going to get or make you new ones."

Lea rolled his eyes again.

"Ignore him, he's in a bad mood…"

"_IM _in a bad _MOOD_? Gee, I wonder why!"

"I told you it was an accident!"

"You _liar_! I know you broke it on purpose!"

"Can you learn how to live and _let go_?"

"I'll learn how to let go when you get me a new one!"

"Those things are expensive! That's my whole life savings gone!"

"Good then that'll teach you a lesson to never break my stuff again!"

Solaris looked back and forth at the bickering friends and couldn't help but laugh. The two glared at her and shouted in unison.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

After awhile, Lea finally took in a few breaths before taking his battle stance, Solaris following with her own. Isa lifted one hand and said "Ready? Go!" swinging his hand down and retreating to the wall, staying out of the way of the battle.

~3~

Lea fell back onto the stone floor, panting and laughing at the same time, his wooden chakrams shattered to pieces. Solaris was still standing, panting. "Looks like you lost to a girl, loser." Isa sneered, looming over Lea with a smirk. Lea frowned and stuck out his tongue as he sat up. "Aw man…dad is gonna be mad…" Lea sighed as the wooden fragments of his chakrams slipped through his fingers as he tried to scoop up some of the remains. Solaris came up to him and got on her knees, apologizing too many times to count. Lea only smiled as he pushed the girl's head back, causing her to fall back with a yelp. Isa kicked his red headed friend in the side. "Ow!"

Isa and Lea, wooden fragments in his hands, waved goodbye as they left Solaris at the Fountain Court.

She observed the dents and knicks implanted on the blade as her fingers gently grazed over the crevices. The girl sighed, "I think I got the hang of it…" She got up and headed for the underground system, her pet flood following close behind.

"Solaris…"

She blinked and turned around, not seeing anyone in the fountain court. "Who's there?" She called out, her voice bouncing off the walls. No reply. She frowned and continued her way towards the Outer Gardens, having a feeling that Kye would be there.

Unbeknownst to her, a man with spiked up raven hair watched her from afar before opening a portal of darkness and disappearing, a page of a book floating towards the stone ground.

"You'll be mine soon."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed ever since Kye had made Solaris train with a wooden keyblade. The spar in the underground system ended up as Kye the winner, obviously. From there, he fixed Solaris's errors, instructing her on what she should do if her enemies are like this or if she's caught into this kind of situation and so on.

The raven haired girl had been improving ever since, getting used to holding the blade and the variety of attacks she could do and create that was more to her liking. It didn't take long for her to synchronize her attacks with her spells as well.

One day, after their sparring match, Kye carried Solaris home for she had tired herself out.

"Solaris, do you have a dream?"

"Mhmm…"

"And what is it?"

"I…It used to be to see other worlds but now…"

"Now?"

"Now, I want to become strong…To protect the people I love. No matter where they are or where I am, I want to protect them no matter the distance between us."

With that said, Solaris fell asleep in his arms. Kye smiled as he remembered what he had told Terra before he left.

_'It's more than brute strength, It's strength in the heart that really and truly matters…'_

Kye's smile widened as he whispered to particularly no one. "Strength of heart comes from the desire to protect those you love...right?"

~3~

It was one of their training days in the Outer Gardens.

Kye and Solaris were sparring as usual while Isa, Lea, Kairi, and Ienzo watched with great interest, always hoping that one day, Solaris would take him down. They were both a sweaty mess. Kye wiped away the sweat off of his forehead before lunging forward again, only to have the girl slow him down with a spell before moving in for the attack.

"Take this!" She shouted, forcing her palm forward and a gust of wind shot out, slowing Kye down. The bystanders held their breath, thinking that Solaris had him. Solaris lifted the wooden blade and brought it down, only to have it repel backwards for Kye had used a reflect spell. Solaris fell back and the slow spell had worn off of Kye. He pressed the tip of his keyblade at her throat and smiled.

"You were closer than before that's for sure." He said, causing her friends to puff out a breath in disappointment. Solaris got up onto her feet, brushing off the dirt on her pants. "I guess…I think I saw what I did wrong though…" she smiled. Kye sighed, "And what would that be?"

"I should have used a Stop spell instead of a Slow spell."

Kye shook his head as he smiled tiredly, placing a hand on her head and ruffled it, earning a pout from her. The man held out his hand, calling out his keyblade and kneeled down before her, holding the blade at its neck and the handle facing her.

_In your hand, take this Key_

_So long as you have the makings_

_Then through this simple act of taking_

_its wielder you shall one day be_

_And you will find me, friend-_

_No ocean will contain you then._

_No more borders around_

_Or below_

_Or above_

_So long as you champion the ones you love._

"What was that?" Lea asked. Kye smiled and said "It's called a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony." "What's it for?"

"It's where a keyblade wielder that is at master level is able to pass on their power of wielding a keyblade to a person of their choosing to become their successor."

Solaris eyes widened. "You want…me…to be your successor?" she asked, disbelief apparent in her voice. Kye nodded and held the handle to her. She shook her head "No, I can't! I'm not the kind of person to rely on for this kind of thing! I forget everything easily and I don't think before I do and-" "Because I believe in you, Solaris. That's why I'm choosing you. Because I believe."

Her friends watched with wide eyes as she nervously grabbed the handle. It was light, as if it had accepted her and it didn't disappear like it usually did.

"Now, you hold the power of wielding the keyblade. As long as you use it for a greater good." Kye said softly as Solaris nodded, suddenly very serious.

~3~

Another week passed ever since the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony and Solaris had been very busy training with her keyblade, which finally accepted her. Kye would always watch, making sure that she would learn from her past mistakes.

He sighed one day and realized that he had to return home soon. 'Master Eraqus might be worried…' he thought, not noticing that Kairi had walked up to him. Kairi looked up to the man and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Kye blinked and looked down, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you…" she said, smiling widely. The man kneeled down to be eye level with her. "For what?" Kairi looked behind her to see Solaris tackling Lea to the ground and threatening to punch him as he raised his hands in mock surrender, Isa and Ienzo were laughing. "For changing Solaris. She was always sad for some reason and then you came. She's more happy now." Kye's eyes widened as he looked past Kairi to see Solaris still threatening to punch Lea. She looked up, catching Kye looking at her and smiled. He looked back at Kairi and smiled, "You're welcome…" he said, placing a hand on top of her head as Aqua's image overlapped hers this time. Kairi smiled and ran off back to her friends.

Lea noticed Solaris staring at Kye with a certain emotion in her eyes. He smirked knowingly. "Aww, My little Sol has a crush~" He teased, only to get tackled once more by the furious little girl. "Watch your mouth Lea." She threatned playfully. "Besides…" She got up off of him and stared at the ground. "He's way older than me and he only sees me as a child… He probably has someone waiting for him back at his home." Lea smirked and swooned playfully. "Ah, but age is but a number little one~" Isa shook his head and conked his friend in the head. "You idiot, that's considered pedophilia if an 18 year old man and a little 8 year old girl are together _that way_." He snarled at his idiotic friend.

It had started to become late and one by one, Solaris's friends left, only to have the girl skip up to Kye, suddenly in a spontaneous mood. She looked up to him and held out her arms, a sign that she wanted him to carry her. Kye chuckled and knelt down for her to get on his back as they started walking to Merlin's house.

~3~

"Solaris? I need to tell you something…" Kye sighed, hoping that the girl would understand.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"I have to leave tomorrow to go back to my world…" He paused but when he didn't get an answer, the man continued.

"I've stayed here for too long and I need to be getting back before my master begins to worry. Im sorry Solaris." He whispered.

Solaris felt like her heart had been crushed by an anvil but she didn't want him to worry or think that she's a cry baby. In more ways than one, Solaris understood. She had begged him to stay every time the subject of him leaving was brought up. Solaris's grip around his neck tightened as she hid her face against his shoulder.

'You'll leave me too? Like the others?

"Ok…I understand…" She whispered, her tears sliding off of her cheeks and seeping into the man's black shirt. Kye felt his heart break when he felt something wet soak onto his shirt. "Im sorry…but I'll come back and visit anytime you want." he said, trying to cheer her up. Solaris nodded but it didn't make her feel any better.

~3~

Once home, Solaris didn't say a word to Merlin or Kye as she slowly climbed into bed and brought the covers over her, showing no sign of coming out anytime soon. Merlin and Kye exchanged worried glances, knowing that this would happen sooner or later.

The older man walked up to the bed and pulled up a nearby chair to sit by her bedside. "Solaris…im sorry but I have to leave tomorrow…" Kye tried to reason, not wanting to see the girl hurt. Solaris sighed and turned in bed to face him. "Then leave tomorrow night…" she whispered. Kye nodded and placed a hand on her cheek, smiling warmly. "Alright…" he whispered.

In the middle of the night, Solaris opened one eye and looked around. Kye, Merlin, and her pet flood were asleep. She breathed out and slowly climbed out of bed, wrapping a brown cloak around her as she pulled the hood over her face. Opening the wooden door, she went outside to the Outer Gardens, wanting to take a walk to clear her mind. Kye waited to hear the wooden door creak close before getting up, the flood climbing to sit on the man's shoulder like a parrot, and headed out to follow her.

Unbeknownst to them, a very elderly man was watching from the shadows, an evil smirk on his face as he wriggled his fingers and dark creatures with yellow eyes climbed out of the earth and into the world.

"Attack her…"

Solaris looked around before heading down the large stone steps to the Entryway, making sure no one saw her. Kye kept following silently behind. _'What could she be doing?' _he thought to himself as Solaris continued on to her destination.

The small girl ran up to a small flower patch and sat in front of it, her legs tucked neatly under her. She pulled the hood back and smiled as she moved some of the flowers away to uncover a wooden cross in the dirt.

"Hi mom…It's been a really long time since I last talked to you. How are you doing up there? Are you still watching me? Did you find daddy yet? They couldn't find Daddy's body so Im hoping he's still alive…I made a new friend two weeks ago. His name is Kye. He told me not to tell anyone but he's from another world. He taught me how to use a keyblade and chose me as his successor too."

Solaris smiled and lowered her eyes, her smile gone as soon as it appeared. Flashing images of their time together flashed in her head, causing tears to form as she leaned forward, her fists clenching tightly on the dirt below the cross.

"_Age is but a number." _Lea's words echoed in her mind, making the tears in her eyes stream down her face.

"He's leaving soon…to go back to his world…I…I don't want him to go because…because I had a dream where I'll forget about him but it's selfish of me to make him stay longer…Im just afraid…that he won't return or that I'll never see him again. I love him too much to let him go. Mommy what should I do? I miss you a lot…and I love you…"

Kye leaned against the stone wall of the Entryway, watching Solaris from afar.

"I see you are here too, my boy…" A raspy voice said, startling Kye and the flood. Kye spun on his heels, calling out his keyblade as he pointed it at the man hidden in the shadows. Kye glared daggers. "Xehanort." he snarled, feeling anger rising within him. "What are you doing here." The elderly man only looked past Kye and at the small girl as he smiled evilly. "That poor girl lost her mother in a fire and her father had ran away." "Her father perished in the fire. There's no way he could still be alive." Kye growled. Xehanort smirked "Seems like neither of you know the truth yet, naturally. Oh well." Kye gritted his teeth and was able to hiss out "Answer me, Xehanort. Why are you here." "For you and for her." he answered, blocking Kye's attack with his keyblade.

Solaris got up and wiped the tears away from her eyes as she placed a fresh bouquet of flowers on top of the cross before pulling the hood over her head. She turned around only to see a swarm of dark creatures behind her, preparing to strike. She gasped, and called out her keyblade, preparing to fight for her life. _'What are these things?' _She thought, suddenly afraid that these are real creatures of the dark, beings that Kye warned her about.

_"There are these creatures called unversed, that's what your flood is. Unversed are created from negative emotions. Then there are Heartless. Unfortunately, not much is known about them. Be on your guard though."_

Solaris looked around her and saw that the creatures had yellow eyes and were moving in a sort of twitchy way. "Heartless?"

One lunged at her. Solaris lifted her blade and teleported away from the monster to be behind it. Swinging her keyblade, it obliterated to a black ooze. She smiled, suddenly confident in herself. _'I can do this! Time to put Kye's training into use.'_

Kye flew back, only to land on the ground with Xehanort looming over him. He looked to his side and saw that Solaris was still surrounded by the Neoshadows. Kye looked to where the man was looking at only to have his heart skip a beat as he saw that Solaris was fighting heartless. The keyblade master shot up from the ground and raced to her aid.

Solaris swiped at one Neoshadow after another, quickly getting the hang of it. That didn't mean that they stopped, rather, they just kept forming. _'There's too many!' _Someone running was seen out of the corner of her eye and she looked and smiled to see Kye, not noticing the Neoshadow behind her that slashed at her back.

To Kye, time seemed to slow down as he watched the life get sucked away from Solaris as her body went limp and hit the stone ground. The Neoshadow held Solaris's heart in its claws and seeped into the earth, retreating to give its master her heart. Kye, blinded by rage, lashed out at every Neoshadow he saw. Xehanort smirked as he held the heart in his hand and walked out, showing himself in the dim moonlight.

Kye dropped onto the ground by Solaris's body, immediately taking her in his arms. "Solaris? Solaris!" He cried out, holding the girl close to him as he felt tears begin to form.

"You're as weak as ever, Kye. Never able to protect those you love. I thought you were stronger before you had left me to become Eraqus's apprentice."

Kye glared his way and saw the glowing orb in the older man's gloved hand. "Xehanort. Return Solaris's heart now." Kye growled out.

"Kye or Key. An ancient letter. One that spells out death. That is why I have named you Kye when I have extracted you out of Ventus's heart. An experiment for what was to come in the future. You were supposed to lead the destruction of each and every world, filling them with darkness. Of course you were a failure and ran away once you had discovered my true intentions. You were destined for so much more." A pause. "Unfortunately, I was gravely mistaken. You're as spineless as that master of yours."

"Don't talk about master Eraqus like that! Now give me back her heart!"

Xehanort smirked and held out the heart to the man. "Do you want it that badly?" Xehanort challenged, earning an animalistic growl from Kye.

"Then come," He stepped back and disappeared into a portal of darkness, his words echoing in the dark night.

"And take it from me."


	4. Chapter 4

When Kye had returned to the old wizard's home, it was empty. The master sighed, a little bit relieved that no one was home so he could avoid being confronted about the event that took place. Last night had put a toll on the man and he could barely hold the unconscious girl in his arms, let alone stand. The flood had been perched on the man's shoulder, devastated about its master as Kye placed the girl onto the bed and sat there, watching her sleep peacefully. She was hollow but at least she wasn't a heartless, which relieved the man yet again.

"I'm sorry…" Kye whispered as he stroked the girl's raven hair and got up. "But I'm going to fix everything now..." Kye took this chance to take off his necklace that had a golden Mark of Mastery pendant on it and placed it on the bedside table. He looked at the flood that was curled up to Solaris's neck and smiled sadly as he opened a portal of darkness and walked in, not looking back once.

The portal opened up in a barren wasteland, consisting of battle scars on the earth. Kye ended up in the Badlands, the place where Xehanort was holding Ventus. Whether he was holding him against his free will or not, he did not know.

"Ahhh, so the failure decides to show up." Kye growled and turned around, key blade appearing in his hand. He pointed the blade at the old man who looked on, unphased.

"Give me back her heart."

Xehanort chuckled and held out his hand, the pink glittering heart appearing in his gloved hand.

"Oh? You mean this one?" He began to provoke the beast,

"As I have told you the night before, if you want it that badly," Xehanort infused the heart with darkness, making Kye sprint forward, hoping to knock it out of his grasp. Kye was only a second behind before the heart was encased in a black orb, soon taking shape into a small girl. Kye stared at it horrifyingly as it opened its eyes, revealing bright sinister yellow. A flash appeared and a keyblade was in the creature's hand.

"Then come and take it from me."

~3~

Kye stumbled back as the dark figure lashed at him, showing no mercy on his soul.

_'No...'_

Kye's eyes widened as he looked around frantically, trying to find the source of that voice.

_'Don't...leave...'_

He looked at the dark shadow to find something familiar about it, then it struck him like lightning. The figure is the darkness in Solaris's heart.

'_I…I love you so…please…'_

That broke him right there.

_'Please!' _she cried as the dark shadow lunged forward again.

Xehanort chuckled at the pained expression on Kye's face as he realized how the creature had manifested. Everyone had darkness in their hearts, even children and Xehanort knew that Solaris had a rather powerful darkness residing in her heart: The death of her parents and the departure of Kye. The old man had used that to his advantage as he watched her and Kye everyday. His plan was going very smoothly, maybe even more smoother than he had expected.

Kye was supposed to be the destroyer of life, his pawn and henchmen that would do as he commanded. Of course somehow along the way, Kye had figured out Xehanort's plan and instantly ran off to Eraqus, someone that Xehanort loathed with all his heart. The man was still confused and bewildered as to how Kye was able to act or even think of his own free will.

But that was all in the past now. The elderly man only concentrated on the present, the near future, and his plan, which was going very smoothly at the moment.

Kye was helpless. He couldn't do anything to save himself or Solaris. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't harm that dark figure or it'll kill Solaris but if it killed him, he'll never be able to save her.

'Don't let your eyes deceive you. No matter the cost, always strike back and take the darkness down. It's your only chance of survival.' Master Eraqus's words echoed in Kye's head. 'Don't let my eyes….deceive me…' He dodged the attack and stared down the figure. 'Alright…' He closed his eyes, only relying on his keening senses. The figure was taken back, not even thinking about the possibility that he would eventually strike back. It held its ground though, not wanting to lose its form so soon. All Kye could see was Solaris. Only her and that helped him, to know that Solaris wasn't the dark figure but her darkness residing in her heart, her heartless.

Master Xehanort gritted his teeth when he realized that Kye had the audacity to strike when he was so weak before. That little brat will pay later.

One final blow and Kye had sliced through it and all was still. He held his stance, not moving or opening his eyes until he heard the sound of the figure hitting the ground with an audible thud. It was then that he opened is eyes and saw the figure lying there and slowly fading away. Kye felt pity towards it. The thing directed its yellow beady eyes at him and smiled nonetheless as it faded away.

The Keyblade master held out his hand and in it, appeared Solaris's heart, bright and pink as ever. Master Xehanort stood by, watching and smirking. "Well done my boy. You finally decided to strike back and save yourself. Now if you'll ju-"

"I'll be back." Kye interrupted him and a silence hung in the air. Kye smirked and decided to enlighten the old man. "After I return her heart, I'll come back and fade away in Ventus once more." Xehanort stared skeptically at the man. "Why giving up so soon?"

"If it'll give the worlds more time of peace then I, as a key blade master, must do everything in my power to ensure that peace. Anything to stop you from ruining it." and with that, he hopped onto his key blade glider and flew off, leaving Xehanort to smirk to himself as he stared at the still dormant blonde not so far off. "Don't worry, my student. You'll be awakened soon enough."

~3~

He looked at the still sleeping girl with sorrow and guilt. With what she had been through, she didn't deserve this. This time though, it was Kye's fault and he felt awful about it.

"I'm sorry Solaris." He said, sitting at the edge of the bed near her face. He stroked her cheek and tucked a hair behind her ears. "But I have to go…This was all my fault and I…" He stopped and slowly pushed her heart to her chest. Her chest rippled as the heart was placed back to where it belonged but Solaris didn't wake. Kye didn't mind though. He needed her to still sleep. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, whispering in a language old as time as he locked away her memories of him in the deepest darkest part of her heart.

When he lifted his head, she was still unconscious. He sighed and snapped his fingers, a page appearing before him. The man folded it up and looked at the pendant he left on the bedside table. Kye grabbed it and pressed a small button, opening a secret compartment. He suffed the page inside and closed it, sealing it shut and setting it to open at a certain time and date.

He got up and stared at her one more time before leaving quietly, not telling a soul where he would go.

~3~

Kye landed at the Land of Departure and was immediately greeted by Terra and Aqua. "Kye!" They both shouted with glee in unison, ecstatic to see they're friend once more. Kye smiled and lifted the two up on his shoulders, glad to see them again. "Where have you been! Master Eraqus was starting to get worried!" Terra questioned as they all walked towards the large white castle that Kye missed so much. It was then that Solaris's face appeared and it quickly turned his smile upside down.

"I…I met a friend where I went and I spent a few days in her world. But…Something bad happened and I had to leave." The three were quiet as Terra glanced at Aqua, both thinking the same thing. Aqua bent forward a bit. "What happened to your friend?" Kye looked at the ground the entire time. "She…I erased her memories of me so that she wouldn't get hurt…" "What was her name?" Aqua asked softly, stroking Kye's brunet spikes.

"Solaris."

Aqua leaned against his head, offering her warmth to hopefully comfort her friend. "That's a pretty name…I hope she remembers you soon…" Kye nodded solemnly as he appeared before his master, taking Terra and Aqua off of his shoulders. Eraqus walked up to his student with both relief and anger on his features. "Where have you been! Have you any idea how worried we all were?" He shouted. Kye couldn't look at his master, shame in himself. 'Maybe If I had just left…Solaris wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.' Eraqus pulled Kye away to speak with him in private.

When they reached the room with the large throne, Kye finally spoke. "I…I stayed in Radiant Garden. I had something to do there that I wasn't expecting…" Eraqus nodded. "I see. You are a keyblade master, I should understand that you have your own path to follow now." Kye nodded and finally looked into his master's eyes. "I have to set things right so please…Don't stop me." He said, kneeling down in respect. Eraqus stared at his kneeling student and sighed. "Rise, Kye." He did as he was told. "You are my most experienced and top student and I am very proud of you and whatever your choices may be. I have a feeling that you've affected this world for the greater good." Kye nodded. "Master, I have somewhere I need to go…and I don't think I will be returning any time soon. So please, listen to my request." "Anything."

"Take care of her."

Eraqus looked at him in bewilderment. "Who my friend?" Kye only smiled and he stared at the scar adorned on his master's face. "I see you've been able to escape the fire without a scratch." Eraqus, shocked, stayed silent as he stared at the man in wonder. "Wha-"

"I knew it."

With that, he left without a word. Not waiting to here his master agree or decline his request. He knew that she would arrive here one day anyway.

Terra and Aqua watched as Kye walked past them, not saying a single word to them. Aqua ran up to him. "Kye?" She reached out for him but stopped when he only stared at her with sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry…Aqua, Terra…But I can't stay here any longer…You two will have to work harder without me here." Terra sprang up and grabbed the man's wrist, hoping to stop him. "W-What do you mean you can't stay here any longer? You can't just leave us!" He begged, tears beginning to form. Aqua stood there, shocked and still with tears rolling down her cheeks. Why? Why was he leaving them? Was he going to leave them like her parents did?

Kye couldn't look at them. He would just be overfilled with guilt. He had to leave them, to ensure their safety and the worlds'. He had a duty to do as a key blade master.

"I have to. It's my duty and I must fulfill it." Kye finally looked at Terra and Aqua and took in their pain. He kneeled and opened his arms as the two small children ran into his arms, embracing him tightly. Kye sighed and encased them in his arms.

"When you become a key blade master, you'll understand. Sacrifices are needed to be made to ensure the safety of the world. I…I must do this to protect you."

He backed away and smiled sadly at them, wiping their tears away and kissing each of them on the forehead.

"You'll understand my pain one day."

~3~

"Alright. I'm here like I said I would." Kye stated firmly to the old malevolent man. Xehanort smirked and stepped away from Ventus. Kye sighed and called forth his key blade. He stuck it to the ground and, still holding the handle, kneeled before the body as he faded away, returning to Ventus's heart in hopes of reawakening him.

Terra, Aqua, and Solaris's faces flashed through his mind. _'I'm sorry…But I promise. We'll meet again soon.' _And with that last promise chained to his heart, he disappeared.

~3~

"So look who's finally showed up." A voice filled with venom spat. Kye groaned and opened his eyes, not surprised to see that he was floating around in darkness, accompanied by a very familiar face.

"Vanitas."

The boy smirked and crossed his arms. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "You even remember my name. I should feel flattered." He snarled. Kye only stared at him, not saying a word. It seemed to annoy Vanitas. Suddenly, he remembered something and pulled out a flower he kept in a pocket. It was still fresh. Kye stared at it with wide eyes. It was an iris in full bloom.

"I went to see her…"

Kye stared wide eyed at Vanitas as the boy fingered the petals. "She…Won't remember it but I met her. In real life and in her dreams… And then…" Kye raised an eyebrow, not sure if this was the same snarky Vanitas he detested so much. It was then that Kye realized, He and Vanitas, although hey were inside one, had their own beating heart with feelings and everything. Of course it was only natural to fall in love and Vanitas clearly had his heart captured by the small 8 year old girl who resided in Radiant Garden. Kye smiled with sympathy.

"I have a feeling you'll see her once more."

'_After all…' _

a memory played in Kye's mind, one he'll always remember whether no one else did. It was when he had lost sight of Solaris for a minute or two in Radiant Garden. He scrambled everywhere looking for the girl. He turned a corner and found her talking to someone. Kye hid himself and watched, soon realizing that it was Vanitas as a small boy as well. How did he find the power to manifest himself? He didn't question himself any further though when he saw something that warmed his heart. Solaris smiled up to Vanitas and tucked an iris in his hair. Vanitas blushed slightly as he tried to not meet the girl's eyes.

Kye wanted to reveal himself and slightly tease Vanitas but he couldn't. When Solaris had hugged the small boy and turned away, Vanitas pointed at her and erased her memory of him, a page appearing in his hand.

Though no one remembered, Kye did.

'_You too would fall weak to your feelings.'_

Vanitas stared at the flower and sighed. "So did the old man roughed you up or something'? You look like you got a bad scar on your face." Vanitas remarked, pointing at his cheek for emphasis. Kye rolled his eyes. "Of course not! I…" He stared at the iris still in Vanitas's hand.

"Was just saving a spirit within a flower."

**Done! My first completed fanfic! So glad I was dedicated to this! **

**So yeah, so much OC interaction in this, but that's a trademark of mines, adding in an OC to every one of my stories. I try not to make the whole thing revolve around them though..that get's kinda boring sometimes..:P **

**I'll start **_**'Memories within the Pages.'**_** The sequel to **_**'Spirit within the Flowers.' **_**as soon as I can! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
